Once upon a dream
by MooseandCam
Summary: Fairytales at its finest. Auslly. Multi-chap
1. Chapter 1

A;n/ I love the show Once Upon A Time and Austin and Ally and fairy tales in general.  
Don't judge there's way worse fan fics out there -.- this is a multi chap so... Yeah.  
This is totally AU .

Prologue

It was raining, pouring outside the castle .

The rain in sync with the young princesses emotions .

The princess carefully picked up the child and smiled sadly.

Her high heels clacked against the cobble steps making click clacking noises.

The baby in her arms made a small sound .

"Don't worry Austin." Rapunzel breathed into the tuft of blonde hair on his tiny head.

All Rapunzel could think of was getting her child to safety she couldn't live with herself if the Mother Gothel or any other evil force got to her son.

As soon as Rapunzel got down to the gate she handed her two day old son to Flynn on the verge of tears .

Flynn grabbed his son and wiped a tear away from his wife cheek.

"We have to do this." Flynn said to Rapunzel rubbing her back .

"I know he'll have a better life far far away from here." Rapunzel said kissing her sons cheek.

Flynn nodded numbly and got on the horse with his new born baby.

Rapunzel watched as the two disappeared and she broke down because even though her husband would be back shortly she'd never see her baby boy again.

"Here you go " Flynn said handing the baby to Flora.

Fauna and Merryweather looked at Austin's small appearance and swooned .

"Don't worry we'll take good care of him. " Flora said putting the baby in the crib.

"I know after all you did raise my mother." Flynn said smiling sadly.

"Aurora would have been so proud of you." Flora said hugging Flynn.  
"I know.. Make sure he doesn't get into trouble.. " Flynn said looking at his sons sleeping figure.

"We will ." Flora said twisting her wand up and down creating a rocking chair out of the wood by the fire place.

Just then they heard a boom of some sorts .

"I have to go." Flynn said hugging Flora,Merryweather and Fauna once more.

Flynn turned around and caught the fairy's fighting to see who would feed the baby first in that moment he knew he was making the right decision.

Meanwhile...

"Push!." Peter said from beside the hospital bed holding Wendy's hand.

Wendy sent him a venomous look and John and Micheal laughed.

Peter swept some sweat off his wife's forehead and looked at her lovingly.

To think there was a time he never wanted to grow up nowadays all he wanted to do was grow old and be with his wife and raise their child she was currently delivering.

"Its a girl." The doctor said happily .

Wendy smiled and kissed Peter.  
"What will you name her?" John and Micheal said.

"Allyson Darling." Wendy said sleepily.

"Ally for short." Peter said smiling looking down at his daughter in his arms.

Then the Lost boys barged into the delivery room smiling and getting inline to hold Ally.

John rolled his eyes and Peter laughted.

George Darling (Wendy,Micheal and Johns father) was next to hold the baby.  
"Wait until Ally starts to fancy someone your going to go crazy. " George said remembering all the times he'd catch Peter sneaking into Wendy's window.  
"Hopefully that's not for a very long time ." Peter said shaking his head.

The whole delivery room went into a fit of laughter.

Little did they know a fairy by the name of Tinkerbell was outside watching everything swearing revenge.

A;n/ Okay okay I know horrible.  
First it was sad but I wanted to end it on a good note yup I'm somewhat bipolar

Obviously"Fancy" means like.

The Lost boys, Peterpan ,Wendy,Michael,John and George darling are from The fairy tale Peter pan.  
Aurora, Flora,Fauna and Merryweather are from Sleeping beauty.  
Flynn and Rapunzel are from Tangled .  
*Austin meets Ally in the next chapter they won't be babies anymore lol they're going to be 17 or 18 be prepared for Aussly.  
Quick question who do you think Trish /Dez's parents are ?


	2. I need a favor

A;n/ This is absolutely AU.  
I BLAME ONCE UPON A TIME,DISNEY movies and Austin  
Peter Pan and Wendy are Ally's parents.  
Flynn and Rapunzel are Austin's parents but they gave him to Merryweather,Flora and Fauna.  
They are raising him (Reason unknown... Well at least for now.) wink wink nudge nudge.  
Alright enjoy this chapter ...

Austin slowly crept down the stairs with each step the wooden stairs creaked and he prayed to god his aunts wouldn't wake up and catch him sneaking out late at night he'd be grounded for life.

Austin breathed a sigh of relief and grabbed his jacket when a tiny hand stopped him .

He looked down at his Aunt Merryweather .

Austin winced slightly.

"Please don't tell Flora or Fauna." Austin begged puppy eyed and everything.

"Go ahead." Merryweather said yawning.

"Thank you.. Thank you ... Thank you." Austin said hugging his short Aunt .

Merryweather smirked up at him  
"Be careful."

"I will Auntie." Austin said shutting the door behind him.

Merryweather smiled laying down on the couch, Austin deserved to have a good time hopefully he didn't get into any trouble.

Austin was seventeen after all.. They trusted him ... The last thing Merryweather thought of before she drifted off to sleep was that she's getting way to old for this.  
*Xxxxxxxxxx***.*Xxxxxxxxx.***  
Austin got to the beach at a quarter to nine.  
Dez smiled a soon as he seen him and waved him over.

"Glad you made it." Dez said handing him a wine cooler.

Austin grabbed the drink and sipped sitting down next to his red headed bestfriend in the sand.

The two watched the Miami waves crash against the shore.

"I can't believe we made it... Tomorrow we start our Senior year of high school." Dez said shaking his head.

"Me either." Austin says feeling this type of buzzed feeling in his chest.

"How's your folks?." Austin asks scratching the back of his neck.

"Melody's turning fifteen, Dad is going to sea again and Mom is driving me crazy. "

Austin smiled Dez's family was like in a way his too.

"How's your Aunts?" Dez asked looking at the ocean.

"Flora and Fauna are fine they baby me way too much.. And Merryweather is getting sick." Austin says sipping the rest of his drink down, His aunts raised him since he was a newborn he couldn't imagine a life with out them.

"Sorry to hear that bro." Dez said sipping his cold drink and pulling out a cigarette.

"Its okay.. I mean I love the three of them so much i don't know what I'd do with out them. " Austin says holding up the cigarette for Dez to light.

As Dez and Austin talked Austin couldn't help but look off into the distance and see a green light blinking.

Austin stopped talking abruptly and just when Dez was going to question him he pointed into the forest.

Curiously the two got up to see what the tiny green flash of light was.

"What in the world...?" Dez whispered

"Shhh." Austin whispered as Dez followed behind them.

The green light seemed to get stronger and brighter the more they got closer.

Just as they were about to step into the forest they where pulled back by two pairs hands.

Austin found him self face to face with a guy he never seen before.

"What the hell were you two doing?" the boy spat angrily.

"We wanted to see were the green light was coming from." Austin answered as if it wasn't the most obvious thing in the world.

"It was a pixie- er , I mean it's a girl changing. " The boy said rolling his eyes.

"Oh..sorry our bad we didn't know." Dez said his cheeks red.

"Don't worry about it I'm Luke." The boy said extending his hand.  
Dez and Austin shook his hand.

"I'm Dez and this is Austin." Dez said pointing towards His blonde bestfriend.

"Nice to meet you what brings you guys out this late at night?" Luke questions.

"Just chilling before school starts up again tomorrow." Austin says scratching the back of his head awkwardly.  
"Alright see you guys around." Luke nodded and went into the forest of some sorts Austin noted the back of his shirt said Lost Boys but then shrugged it off and assumed it was a band or whatever.  
"That was awkward. " Austin said shaking his head.

"I know when he pulled us away I almost pissed myself." Dez says laughing.

"Ah better walk home before any thing else weird happens." Austin says walling toward the pier.

"Yeah.. My mom would kill me if I go home late again. " Dez said walking next to Austin.

"Might as well tomorrow is going to be a long night ." Austin said before giving Dez a brotherly hug.

"Alright see you later buddy."

"Bye Austin."

Austin watched as Dez claimed up to his window and turned on the light.

Austin was walking towards his cottage hoping his Aunts were fast asleep.

When he got home it was eleven thirty so he went upstairs changed into his pajamas and thanked god his Aunts didn't wake up and catch him.  
*Xxxxxxxx.*Xxxxxx.**  
Dreams ... Ally seemed to have the same dream over and over again the evil captain hook would creep into her bed room window at night and capture her.

Ally would Awake in the middle of the night and her mother and father would comfort her saying it was just a dream.

Ally laid awake in her new room .

Tomorrow was the day she would start her last year of high school in a completely new high school.

Ally didn't understand why they had to move from England to Miami all she knew was her daddy's business was expanding.  
To say Ally was a daddy's girl would be an understatement.. She loved him more than anything .

"Ally Darling .. Did you take your medicine?" Wendy said closing the window shut.  
"Yes Mother ." Ally grumbled.

"Things will be fine sweetheart I promise. " Wendy said Laying an extra sheet down tucking Ally in .

"I love you ." Wendy said kissing Ally's cheek.

"I love you too, mom." Ally said yawning.

Just as Wendy was about to leave her oldest daughters room Ally sat up and said.  
"Do you think I'll make any friends? ."  
"Of course you will Ally stop worrying."  
"Mom im serious.. I'm really nervous."

"You'll make tons of friends honey it will be okay.. Good night you really need to sleep." Wendy said smiling at her daughter.

"Good night mom. " Ally said and snuggled into the blanket .

As she drifted off into a deep sleep she saw a little green light outside her window.  
*Xxxxxxxx.*Xxxxxxx.*  
Austin woke up to the smell of pancakes, he smiled instantly.

The pleasure of living with your three aunts is that they're almost always cooking.

Austin pulled the covers off of him and walked to the washroom to brush his teeth and take a shower.

Austin loved his house well.. Cottage it was located in the forest of all places but he loved it.

As Austin Walked down the stairs he could hear his aunts bickering.  
"I think the table cloth should be blue." Merryweather told Fauna.  
"No its going to be pink." Flora said hands on her hips.  
"Morning guys."  
"Morning Austin want some pancakes?" Flora said dusting off her apron.  
"Of Course."  
"You excited for your first last day of high school?" Merryweather asked handing Austin the syrup and sitting across from him.  
"Yes I can't wait for collage." Austin said before taking a bite of the pancake.  
Fauna sniffled and Merryweather glared at her.  
"What it seams like just yesterday he was a b-any!"  
"Oh Fauna pull yourself together!" Flora said groaning.  
"I just can't believe your going to be eighteen next month." Fauna said sniffing.

"Are you going to pick up Dez?"Flora questioned Austin sitting down next to Merryweather.

"Yeah I am..Why?"

"I need you to do me a favor." Flora said looking at Austin sternly.

"What kind of favor?"

"We need you to pick up a girl." Flora said very seriously.  
Austin coughed and chocked a little.  
"Excuse me?"  
"Let me rephrase that I need you to pick up a daughter of a friend of mine."

"Sure I'll do it right after I pick up Dez."

"Be nice to her Austin she just moved here from London she's a senior too."

"Okay.. Okay anything else?"

"Tell Ariel if she's coming to tea tomorrow." Fauna said grabbing his now empty plate.  
"I'll just ask Dez his mom tends to be upset all the time."  
"Alright get out of here your going to be late." Merryweather said standing up looking at the clock.  
"Bye guys."  
"Bye Austin!" Flora and Fauna  
and merryweather got up and gave him a hug.  
As Austin was starting his Jeep to go get Dez and that one girl or what ever Flora called out from the window  
"I put Ally's Address in your GPS!"  
Austin just rolled his eyes and put his thumb up.  
*Xxxxxx.****.Xxxxxxx.**  
"This is where she lives?" Dez said in awe.  
"I guess so." Austin said as he pulled up in front of a huge mansion.  
As the gate opened Ally walked out and Austin jaw dropped.  
There Ally was in a yellow crop top and a green mini skirt with her hair straightened.  
"Close your mouth Austin." Dez said elbowing him.  
"Hey I'm Ally." Ally said clutching her books to her chest.  
"I'm Austin."  
"Um can you unlock the door?" Ally said trying to get in the back seat.  
"Dez go in the back."  
Why I always sit shot gun.. Well unless Trish is with us only because im scared of her."  
Austin glared at him.  
"Be a gentleman.  
Dez stepped out the Jeep and walked to the other side.  
"Oh you really don't have to do that." Ally said smiling ."  
"No its okay im a gentleman now Apperantly."  
"Okay?." Ally said raising an eyebrow.  
As Austin drove to Marino high he kept sneaking glances at Ally, Dez just rolled his eyes.  
***Xxxxxxx.*Xxxxxxx." ****  
"Open the door!"  
Mother Gothel opened her eyes and scowled.  
"What do you want!" She yelled as she opened the door.  
"I've found him!" Hans said smiling mischievously.  
"Who?" Mother Gothel said rubbing  
Her eyes trying to stay awake.  
"I've found Flynn and Rapunzel's son."  
Mother Gothel smiled "Come in."

Then she looked around to make sure no one was around and the closed and locked the door.

A;N= yup Ariel is Dez's mom and she likes to have tea with Merryweather and Flora and Fauna. :0 Let that sink in.  
Austin and Ally met each other YAY.  
The tca's outfit was one of the best thing's Laura has ever worn. (so far.)  
Any request for a fairytale character to be in the next chapter ? Let me know.  
Hans is obviously from frozen.  
Oh by the way the Lost boys are going to be in the next chapter maybe. (I'm using 5sos as my lost boys because come on how cute are they?.)  
Oh and some one recently asked if Aurora was Austin's grandmother the awnser is yes!


	3. We need to talk

It was almost dinner time and he wasn't home yet.

I was worried sick.

Where could he be?

I tapped my foot against the hard wooden floor.

Ever since he met Ally it seemed like we never got to see him any more.

Then when he was home that's all he talked about it was very annoying actually.

It was seven thirty when my nephew made it home smiling like an idiot.

"Your food is in the microwave." Fauna said to Austin before walking up the stairs.

Austin then put his coat on the hook and sat down next to Merryweather.

"What are you watching Auntie?" Austin questioned raising an eyebrow.

"I'm watching my show now shhh." Merryweather said before ploping some popcorn into her mouth.

"Austin I need to talk to you." I said hand on my hip.

Austin looked up at me using his puppy eyes.  
"Now what Auntie Flora?"

"That doesn't work on me I'm not Fauna."

Merryweather giggled.

I sat down at the kitchen table and Austin sat right infrount of me.

"Austin we need to talk you've been coming home late and not paying attention and been going out all weekend and most of al-.

I looked at him really looked at him and gasped.

"What? " Austin questioned face turning red.

"Austin Monica Moon is that a hickey?"

Merryweather ran into the kitchen and Fauna flew down the stairs literally.

I made a mental note to tell Fauna and Merryweather to be more careful with magic in the house especially when Austin is around.

"I can explain." Austin said blushing.

"Who gave it to you?" Fauna said sitting down next to me.

"Ally of course." Merryweather said giving Austin a high-five

I glared at Merryweather.

"Please say your having safe sex." Fauna blurted.

"No we I uh.. I haven't done that yet with anyone." Austin said his face tomato.

"Our boy is becoming a man." Merryweather said Patting him on the back.

"But he's just a tiny b-ady. " Fauna sobbed.

"Fauna he's seventeen years old calm your self." I said handing her a box of tissues.

"Girls I need to talk to Austin Privately." I say looking straight at Austin.

"Alright but we'll be talking about this later." Merryweather says hugging him from behind then Fauna gets up and hugs him too.

Once both of my sisters are out the room I talk to Austin .

"So I see you and Ally have been getting friendly."

"Look Aunt Flora I really really like her."

"Austin you've only known her for three weeks."

"So what?.. She's amazing and wonderful an-."

"Austin it you said that about Kira,Cassidy and Piper." I say raising my voice.

"Well Ally's different, it's like she's made for me or something , she's so adorable and funny and smart and spontaneous and I can't." Austin said looking like a puppy in love.

"Is she your girlfriend?" I asked looking him in the eyes.

His face fell and he frowned

"Not yet... But she knows I like her.. She's never had a boyfriend so when I ask her it has to be special."

Before I could open my mouth to protest the phone rang.

"Saved by the bell." I said shaking my head.

Austin smiled and got up to talk to Merryweather.

"Hello?" I said into the receiver.

"Flora we need to talk."

"Rapunzel." I breathed.  
*Xxxxxxxxx.*Xxxxxxxxx.*

Falling for Austin wasn't apart of the plan.

The plan was to make friends and stay away from boys just like my daddy wanted.

At first Austin was a little shy and clumsy around me, but then he started to open up and I found out we had alot in common.

Then one day we we're walking on the beach and he grabbed my hand It felt so right.

The night we first kissed was the night we we're on the beach and he said he liked me.

I was kind of upset though we certainly kissed (alot) and acted like a couple but he still hadn't asked me out.

Maybe he just wasn't that into me.

"Are you okay? Ally you've barely touched your plate." My father said from the side of the table.

"Maybe because she's thinking of Austin." My little sister Jane said.

I glared at her.

Jane was my little sister she was twelve years old and very annoying.

"Who's Austin?" My dad said nearly choking on his meatloaf.

"Peter." My mother said handing him a napkin.

"Austin's this guy in my class he's been driving me to school every day."  
I say biting my bottom lip.

"Every day?" My dad sqeaks.

"Relax Peter, he's Flora's nephew he's a good kid." My mother reassures him.

"Aww Ally has a boyfriend." Danny says making a dopey face.

Danny was my baby brother he was only five he was so cute he reminded me alot of my uncle John.

"No she doesn't." My dad said frowning .

My mother kicks him under the table and Jane starts giggling.

"Wendyyyy." My father whines rubbing his leg

My mother gives him a look and then he says,

"At least not now anyways." He says weakly.

I'm about to protest when there's a knock at the door.

"I'll get it mommy." Danny says hoping off the chair and opening the door.

"Hey Pete." Luke says waving to my father and walking into my house, with Michael, Ashton and Calum following close behind.

The lost boys (our nickname for them.) otherwise known as my dads little group of friends.

"Your getting so big." Calum says ruffling Danny's hair.

"How old are you now Janet?" Luke says sitting down next to Jane .

"My name is Jane." Jane said pouting.

"Boys do we have any business to discuss?" My dad asks easing an eye brow.

"Actually yes." Ashton says scratching the back of his neck.

"Alright then lets go into my office."

My mother glares at him and he sends her an apologetic look.

Once the lost boys were out of sight my mother asks

"So Ally tell me more about your crush Austin."

"Momm." I whine just like my dad did moments ago.  
*Xxxxxxxxxxx.*Xxxxxxxx.*

As I layed in bed and smile.

Everything about Austin made me happy.

Then I heard a little pebble plink at my window.

I put my robe on over my blue nightgown.

I open the window and looked down.

"What are you doing here?." I breathed.

"I missed you." Austin said smiling up at me.  
My heart melted.

"Come down." Austin said holding up a picnic basket.

"I'll be down in a minute." I say putting my hair up into a blue ribbon.  
*Xxxxxxxx.*Xxxxxxxx.*  
"Can you see Any thing Hans?" Mother Gothel said for the hundredth time.

"No." I said adjusting the binoculars.

Mother Gothel sighed.

"Wait... He's... He's..." I said not believing what I was seeing.

"He's what?" Mother Gothel said snatching the binoculars away from me.

"He's kissing Wendy and Peter's daughter." Mother Gothel said shocked.

"Looks like Austin has a little girl friend." I say not believing my eyes.

"You know what that means right?"

"What? " I asked not really getting it.

"All we have to do now is find Tinkerbell." Mother Gothel said putting the van in reverse.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A:N= Oh damn Mother Gothel is looking for Tinkerbell and Rapunzel called.  
Also Ally and Austin like each other YAY.  
Plus the lost boys have "business" to attend to with Peter.  
Shout out to LoveShipper my loyal reviewer thank you!  
***in the next Chapter Ally meets Austin's Aunts and Austin meets Wendy and Peter.****  
Plus it would mean the world to me if you read my story "I been up all Night" its a little bit different then what I normally write.


End file.
